The present invention relates to a mechanical clamping tool, and more particularly to a vise.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vise 10 of the prior art holds a workpiece 11 having ends of different sizes and an axial inclination. Jaws 12 and 13 of the vise 10 are not able to clamp securely end portion 111 of the workpiece 11, because it is smaller in size than the other end portion 112. As a result, the end portion 111 is tilted upwardly when the protruded end portion 112 is being worked on for drilling, grinding, milling, etc. Therefore, the finishing of the workpiece 11 can not be done with precision because the workpiece 11 can not be held tightly and securely in place by the vise 10.